Lunar Eclipse
by Mandyrobin
Summary: A series of mostly in-character oneshots featuring Darkrai and Cresselia.


**Lunar Eclipse**  
_The Lunar Wing Dilemma_

Cresselia was in a very good mood. She loved feeling the warmth of the sun on her body, coupled with the cool breeze of the ocean; it always made her feel refreshed, as if she had just woken up from a good night's sleep. That was one of the many reasons why she loved living on Fullmoon Island. The swan-like Pokemon spread her crecent-shaped wings and hummed happily, her ruby eyes sparkling. Today was turning out to be a very good day. Cresselia let her body lower to the ground and she closed her eyes, the sun's rays gently soothing her body into a state of sleep. She wasn't asleep for long however when she felt a chilling presence that could only come from one being.

"Darkrai..." Cresselia muttered as she opened her eyes and saw the nightmare Pokemon's form materialize from the shadows of the trees. His one visible eye was glowing menacingly, and his pale white hair moving in the gentle breeze. Anyone else seeing his form would've run 100 km/h in the opposite direction. Cresselia, on the other hand, was used to her counterpart's intimidation tactics and could care less if he were hovering over her with chainsaw. She knew it was for show ... well, mostly.

"You've been a naughty girl, Cresselia."

"Really?" she questioned, acting all innocent. "What did I do?"

"What did you _do_?" Darkrai repeated, his voice now heavy with irritaion. "You gave a human one of _your feathers_!"

Cresselia smiled. "Honestly Darkrai, what's so wrong with giving the odd human visitor one of my feathers? It's not like I'm commiting a crime."

"The _Lunar Wing_ cures humans and Pokemon alike from the nightmares I induce. _You_ know this and _you_ gave the human your feather with the intent of curing the human boy of my magic!"

"Goodness me! I didn't even think about that," Cresselia said in high pitch. "When the girl came to me and told me her reasons for doing so, I was just so humbled by her selflessness that I gave her my father."

What happened next was too fast for her to register. Darkrai dashed towards her at high speed and grabbed her neck tightly in his hand. His eye glowed brighter and his voice carried a very menacing tone. "Don't play with me, _Cresselia_." She winced at the venom in which he said her name. "You know how much I hate it when my nightmares are interrupted."

"D-Darkrai, let go. You're ... hurting me."

The nightmare Pokemon growled and threw Cresselia to the ground. She moaned in pain and slowly levitated herself. She turned her head to examine the damage he dealt and her eyes widened when she found a large purple bruise on the left side of her body. "You ... you _bruised_ me."

"You deserved it," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Deserved it?" Cresselia repeated. "By Arceus, you are such a child!"

"I am NOT a child!" Darkrai countered, his anger reaching its breaking point.

"Not a child? Ha! Everytime a human is cured from your nightmares, you come crying back to me as like a baby who had just lost his balloon!"

"How dare you insult me, female! I'd love to tear out those wings of yours and see if those pathetic humans can save themselves then!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

By now, both Darkrai and Cresselia were growling at each other ferociously. He charged up a Dark Pulse, aiming it directly for Cresselia, who dodged and fired an Aurora Beam in return. He used Dark Void and she countered it with Safeguard. This same pattern continued for five minutes straight. When the two dream legendaries finally stopped attacking and the cloud of dust cleared, one would think Cresselia's island was starting to look like Darkrai's. Several trees had been demolished into wood chips and much of the ground had been torn up. Both Darkrai and Cresselia were panting, tired from the sudden burst of violent anger.

Then, after a moment of pause, both legendaries began to laugh. Even Darkrai, whose laugh was just as genuine as his psychic counterpart.

"Are you feeling better, Darkrai?" Cresselia asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yes, I do," the nightmare legendary replied. He nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Cresselia?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

The swan-like Pokemon smiled and gave a small giggle. "You're welcome."

Darkrai couldn't help but smile as he made his way back to his home, Newmoon Island. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Cresselia's willingness to put up with all the dirt he could dish out, and then some. She was hard-headed and subborn to the core, he'll give her that much but he was no different. And, to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
